Hidden Truths
by Fullmetal-Soul
Summary: Ed finds an untitled book at Central's library. Inside, the pages have numerous places where someone scratched out several facts on Colonel Mustang. Will Ed discover the hidden truth?


**This is a random two/three-shot that popped into my head, and it wouldn't leave. Damned muses…**

* * *

_Hidden Truths_

_By Fullmetal-Soul_

"Brother, where are you? The Lieutenant Colonel is waiting!" Alphonse Elric clanged through the stacks of Central's massive library, trying mightily (and failing horribly) at not making a sound. He bumped into a rather prickly looking alchemist's table, sending his carefully filed notes cascading to the floor. He snapped a green glare at him. "Do you know how long it took me to compile that research?"he hissed up at Al. "If I had my gun-"

"Sorry, sir!" Al bowed quickly and ran away from the livid glare. "Brother, where _are_ you!" he called out desperately. A librarian shushed him angrily from the nonfiction section.

"Use your inside voice," the old woman scolded. Again, Al bowed and scurried off.

Finally, Al came across his brother, sprawled out on the floor with several parchments and tomes around him. "Brother!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist looked up when he heard his brother's voice. "Oh, hey Al," he drawled, returning his attention back to the texts. "Where have you been?"

_For a suit of armor, Al really pulls off the boiling mad look_, Ed thought absently.

"Where have _I _been? More like where have _you_ been! The Lieutenant Colonel invited us over for lunch, remember?"

Ed stopped flipping through his book and racked his brain for an answer. "I forgot?"

"Brother, that's a poor excuse, even for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It came up short, Brother."

And with that eloquent statement, Ed saw red.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THAT HE COULD USE A BLADE OF GRASS AS A BEDSHEET_?!" Ed punched Al's shoulder with his automail arm angrily. An echoing boom rolled through the air. "_IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE ALL CRAZY ASS FREAKS OF NATURE_!" Ed started to flail his arms about and growl, to furious to speak.

Al waved his hands at his screaming blonde. He didn't like the look they were receiving from the librarian. "Brother, please-

"_I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT! I'M STILL GROWING! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMNED HEADS_!"

Someone grabbed Ed's braid and the plume of Al's helmet and started dragging them toward the door.

"The nerve of you children!" The librarian scolded them while pulling them away from her precious books. "I will not tolerate profanity in my library. It's simply unacceptable!" She threw them head over heels out the door.

"You may return when your mouths are thoroughly washed out with soap," she sniffed and slammed the door in their faces.

Al rubbed the back of his helmet and let out what could pass as a sigh. "We really messed up this time Bro- Brother, why are you laughing?"

Ed, still snickering, held up two tomes and a sheet of parchment in the air. The old hag didn't even notice, Al!" He snorted. "And she calls herself a librarian. Pfft, what a_ joke_."

The younger of the two was beside himself. "Brother, you stole from the library? That's illegal!"

Ed gave him a wicked grin. "If we don't get caught-"

"-we won't get caught," Al finished for him. "I really hate when you say that." The two brothers disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

After lunch, Ed left Alphonse to divert Hughes and his accused photo album while he went over his pilfered items. He spread them in a half circle around him.

"Okay, what's first?" he muttered to himself. "An Alchemic Anthology? I read that last week… maybe I should try this o- hey what's this?" He lifted up one of the books to inspect the cover.

It was kind of plain. There wasn't even a title! The book was barely over the one hundred page mark and was worn at the spine. Ed brushed off lingering dust from the old volume.

"So people forgot about you, huh?" Ed crooned, cradling the book after a quick glance to make sure no one was watching. "Don't worry, once I read you you'll be in MY memory." He flicked open the cover. Dust wafted into the air.

"Poor thing… people shouldn't mistreat books!" Ed turned to the first page and started to skim read.

The old book had a lot of information and theories. Some were a bit far fetched, but the majority was legitimate claims.

"So that's how the old warehouse blew up! The Fuhrer's not human- now _that's_ crap. Hey, the Bastard's name is in here…"

Ed's golden irises widened. His eyebrows became one with his hairline. He stood up and faced the doorway.

"HUGHES!"

* * *

**There you go. Part one to the three part fic.**

**What was the book?**

**Why was Mustang's name in it?**

**What did Ed see?**

**Does the Lieutenant Colonel have any insight?**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
